Your Time of the Month
by Ouaysis
Summary: A little one-shot about the Marauders trying to come up with a name for Remus's problem. A friend of mine actually came up with the idea, but I wrote it. Re-edited and re-posted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

15-year-old Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew are sitting on the floor of their dormitory, talking.

"Now that we've become anamagi, and know how to help you every month, we need a code name," James said to Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Code name?"

"Yeah, you know, so we can talk about and plan things in front of others and they won't know the difference." James explained.

"That's a great idea, Prongsie!" Sirius said.

James looked at Sirius like he was mad.

"Progsie?" He demanded.

Sirius grinned, "Oh yeah, I sort of forgot to tell you lot, but I've come up with nick-names for us all."

"What sort of nick-names?" Remus asked dubiously.

"You know, to go with our forms." He said.

"Okay, and what are they?" James asked.

"Well, you're Prongs, because of your antlers. I'm Padfoot, because I'm a dog. Peter's Wormtail, because of his tail, looks like a worm."

"It does not!" Peter protested.

"Er, sorry to burst your bubble mate, but it kind of does." James said.

"Humph." Peter said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Anyways," Sirius continued. "Remus is Moony. And well, I think you know why that is."

"What? Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I am." Sirius said.

Remus threw a pillow at him.

"That's way too close to the truth! I'm not having that!"

"But, my dear Moonpie, that's exactly why it's perfect! No one ever figures things out when the answer's right under their nose!" Sirius said.

"Hm.." James said. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but Sirius is right."

"Yes, thank you!" Sirius said.

"Hey!" He added after the rest of what James said registered.

James shrugged innocently.

"Oh fine." Remus said, "But can we get back to the original subject?"

The three others nodded. They just sat there, deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Sirius snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" He said.

Remus and James held back groans as Sirius' eyes lit up.

"How about, 'Your time of the month'?" He said.

"No!" Remus said incredulously, "I refuse to use that!"

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because! I will _not_ have people spreading rumors saying I'm secretly a woman!" Remus said indignantly.

Sirius frowned and looked confused but said nothing. James and Peter held back laughs.

"Your 'Moody Day'" Peter suggested.

"No" Remus and James said at the same time.

"Well you _are_ moody that day and for about a week before." Peter said.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Hmm, I wonder why that could be, Peter!"

They all fell into silence.

After another five minutes James's face spread into a grin.

"I've got it!" He said, repeating Sirius's previous words.

"'Your furry little problem'!" He said, "No one will ever think of the actual meaning!"

Remus grinned also, "James, you're a genius mate!"

"Yeah, I know" James replied.

"You know, I sort of do like Sirius' idea. Prongs does have a certain ring to it." James said thoughtfully.

Remus nodded, "Yeah. Although it's cutting it close, I sort of like Moony too."

"Peter? You game?" James asked.

Peter sighed grudgingly.

"Oh, all right. I guess Wormtail isn't _so _bad." He said.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Remus said, "We should call the group 'The Marauders'!"

James nodded, "I like it, Moony!"

Peter nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Padfoot?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

Sirius completely ignored them.

"Padfoot? Do you like 'The Marauders' or not?" James asked.

Sirius mumbled something incoherent.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'" James said.

Sirius still said nothing, and all three others raised their eyebrows then shrugged.

"Oo-oh!" Sirius said finally. "I get it!"

"Huh? Get what?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, get what, Sirius?" Peter said.

"What Remus said, about people making rumors about him being a woman!" Sirius replied cheerfully.

Remus and James looked at each other and smacked their foreheads with the palm of their hands simultaneously.

"Prongs? Moony? What's wrong?" Sirius asked curiously.

James sighed and Remus shook his head.

"Nothing, Padfoot. Just go to bed," James said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder before standing up and crawling into his bed.

Remus and Peter mimicked James and got into their own beds.

"Yay! You used the names! Does that mean you like them?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius, we like the names." Remus said.

And with that, he turned off the light, leaving Sirius standing in the middle of their dorm, in complete darkness.

"Great, thanks mate." Sirius muttered.

The soft padding of feet was heard as Sirius walked over to his bed. Suddenly, there was a loud _thunk!_ followed by Sirius cussing loudly and the sound of hopping.

James, Remus, and Peter listened quietly in their beds, smirking and holding back laughter.

"'You OK Sirius?' 'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks mate' 'Yeah, no problem'" Sirius said to himself, annoyed, as he crawled into his bed.

"'Night Sirius" James, Remus, and Peter chorused.

"Whatever, you jerk's" He replied.

The four Marauders fell asleep to the sound of Sirius grumbling to himself. Even Sirius, which is pretty impressive if you ask me.


End file.
